Salute/Bo$$
Lyrics Molly: Ladies all across the world Listen up, we're looking for recruits If you with me, lemme see your hands Stand up and salute Get your killer heels, sneakers, pumps or lace up your boots Representing all the women, salute, salute Chloe: Ladies all across the world Listen up, we're looking for recruits If you with me, lemme see your hands Stand up and salute Get your killer heels, sneakers, pumps or lace up your boots Representing all the women, salute, salute Chloe and Avery with Le Trio Hot: You say that you a baller and I see you tryna holla But that ain't how I was brought up Next Working for the money 'cause that's what my momma taught me So yo ass better show me some re-spect Avery with Le Trio Hot (Molly): (Boss) Michelle Obama, purse so heavy gettin' Oprah dollars (Selute) (Boss) Michelle Obama, purse so heavy gettin' Oprah dollars (Boss) (Salute) Chloe with Le Trio Hot (Molly): Attention (salute) (Le Trio Hot: Boss) Attention (salute) (Le Trio Hot: Boss) Attention (huh) (Le Trio Hot: Boss) Representing all the women, salute, salute Avery with Le Trio Hot: C-O-N-F-I-D-E-N-T That's me, I'm confident Don't want yo compliments Use common sense I'm on my Michelle Obama Shut your mouth Boy I think you know who run this house I ain't thirsty for no bae 'Cause I already know watchu tryna say Molly with Le Trio Hot: It's who we are We don't need no camouflage It's the female federal And we're taking off If you with me, women lemme hear you say Molly: Ladies all across the world Listen up, we're looking for recruits If you with me, lemme see your hands Stand up and salute Get your killer heels, sneakers, pumps or lace up your boots Representing all the women, salute, salute Avery with Le Trio Hot (Molly): (Boss) Michelle Obama, purse so heavy gettin' Oprah dollars (Selute) (Boss) Michelle Obama, purse so heavy gettin' Oprah dollars (Boss) (Salute) I pledge allegiance to my independent girls, in here Ooh baby (yeah) (Salute) Chloe and Molly with Le Trio Hot (Avery): Knock us but we keep moving on (we're moving up, yeah) Can't stop a hurricane, ladies it's time to awake (yeah) Chloe with Le Trio Hot (Molly): Attention (salute) (Le Trio Hot: Boss) Attention (salute) (Le Trio Hot: Boss) Avery with Le Trio Hot: You say that you a baller and that's what my momma taught me So yo ass better show me some re-spect Molly with Chloe and Le Trio Hot: (Le Trio Hot: Lemme here you say!) Ladies all across the world Listen up, we're looking for recruits If you with me, lemme see your hands Stand up and salute Get your killer heels, sneakers, pumps or lace up your boots Representing all the women, salute, salute Chloe with Le Trio Hot (Molly): Attention (salute) Attention (salute) Attention (salute) Attention (salute) Avery with Le Trio Hot: Purse so heavy gettin' Oprah dollars Molly (spoken): Ladies, the time has come, the war has begun Let us stand together And remember, men fight great, but women are greater fighters Chloe with Le Trio Hot (Molly): Attention (salute) Attention (salute) Attention (salute) Attention (salute) Let Trio Hot: Huh! Representing all the women, salute, salute Category:Songs Category:Season 1 Songs